1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to the control and display capabilities of a multi-disc player. Multi-disc players are CD(compact disc) players that have the ability to semi-permanently store and manipulate a number of discs. Discs are removed from their cases and stored in slots inside multi-player. Multi-player is able to robotically transfer a disc from storage to an internal player and play it. Multi-players are produced by a variety of manufacturers and in a variety of capacities.
Compact discs are purchased inside of an included clear plastic container of dimensions: 1 cm..times.12.5 cm.times.14.2 cm(FIG. 6). This standard container, known as a `jewel case,` is clearly labeled at the narrow ends with the artist, album title and production company. Pamphlets, called liner-notes, are provided with the disc and the disc-case. Liner-notes follow no rules of format besides folded dimensions and they can contain anything the artist designs, complete song lyrics or nothing but abstract artistic pictures. The liner-notes are held in the front of the disc-case and, through the clear plastic case, provide the front cover illustration. Through the back cover is seen a sequential list of the songs permanently enclosed inside of the plastic case.
Multi-player models vary but most use a system similar to the following: when a disc is loaded into the multi-player the user is prompted to enter title and group information through manipulation of a dial or buttons. Play groups can be used for arranging music into styles or artists. Multi-player unit remembers information in relation to slot positions.
Multi-disc player has a one-line alpha-numeric panel able to display one title at a time. Disc selection is made by scrolling through titles or by directly entering slot position number.
Slot position number is found by searching through a filing book. Filing book is a soft vinyl binder with clear plastic sheet pockets designed to hold liner-notes in an order corresponding to the discs positioned inside player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-player display is only able to show one title at a time. Making a selection is slow because user must scroll through the many titles in the multi-player one-by-one to find desired disc. Single title display is unable to display more than one selection in order to display entire play group.
Using the filing book to find a selection number can be difficult because the title and artist are not always clearly printed on the liner-notes. Selection is made by entering two digit slot position number into player.
The liner notes are unprotected while in the soft lining of the filing booklet and could be damaged by handling as opposed to in the hard plastic of the disc-cases.
The disc-case must be reunited with it's liner-notes when the disc package (disc, liner-notes, and disc-case) is removed or transported.
If disc-case is not stored nearby, song sequence information printed on the back becomes inaccessible.